The invention relates to scalding prevention means for sanitary installations, in particular showers.
It frequently happens that, owing to irregularities in water pressure and/or heating, the temperature of mixed water as adjusted within a sanitary installation will vary, and that scalding may result if the cold water supply is insufficient or fails altogether.
This occurs in many instances when a large volume of cold water is used in one location in a building while a person is attempting to use a mixture of hot and cold water in another location thereof. Since a temperature change in a mixture of hot and cold water can be quite sudden and unexpected when the cold water supply thereto becomes insufficient, scalding can easily occur.